dendrielfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyria
Lyria The Village of Lyria is a new village that could never hold a leader for too long. This rough village has always had problems with the elevated number of burglaries and thieveries for unknown reasons. However, the people in the village developed a belief that Jäk has laid a curse on it, for being target of numerous atrocities. Moreover, Lyria is also knows for for exporting strong beverages, having the best meaderies in Gendal. The drinks are a vital source of profit that maintains the village. Notable Locations The Laughing Pegasus The Laughing Pegasus is the bar in Lyria, home to the Pegasus Ale; one of the strongest drinks Gendal has to offer, also home to rambunctious locals, and cabals the tarvern can be quite noisy. Library Lyria is a new village, with lots of new knowledge. Their very up to date library is the result of the heavy traffic that comes from Stormegarde and Old Town, as well as traders who come for their brews. Center In the center of the village you can find market stalls selling many items, there are no large stores in this village. Surrounded by stalls is a large statue of Jäk one of the villages biggest accomplishments, unfortunately due to the bad reputation of Jäk in this town it has been defiled, almost to the point of being unrecognizable. The people here like it that way. While in the market beware of scams and thieves, can't trust anyone here. Quests Available The Disappearing of Merissa A nobleman's daughter suddenly disappeared. However the father suspects that his daughter has been taken to Urax by some unknown kidnappers. This quest can be found by talking to the depressed man at the bar of the tavern; the father drinking in sorrow for his lost daughter. If you return his daughter to him you will receive 100 gold pieces. Lost! Acamar's Magic Book An amateur magician was practicing magic near a supposedly abandoned tower when suddenly a creature appeared. Terrified by the creature, the young man runs from the monster and accidentally drops his grimoire somewhere around the tower. However this book is enchanted and only its owner is able to touch and open it, being able to retrieve it might prove difficult. Should Acamar, the Magician regain his sanity he may be able to recollect as to what the creature was. This quest can be started by talking to Acamar at the local library or by visiting the tower first hand. The ruined tower can be found West of the village and was once a far outpost for Stormgarde, over time it was left to ruin and then to bandits. However it seems that now even bandits want nothing to do with the place. The grimoire is in the grass, it is not a large grimoire, so it could be hard to spot. Bright eyes watch from the top of the ruined tower, their line of sight directly in line with the book. Be careful. Returning the book you reward you with 20 gold and 3 potions of your choice.